Deseo reprimido
by Genee
Summary: Hikari Yagami explora su sexualidad, y llegado un momento se siente perdida en ella. [Para la diversidad sexual II del foro proyecto 1-8]


Disclaimer _: Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Este fic participa en la actividad: Diversidad sexual II del foro Proyecto 1-8._

Personajes: Hikari, Daisuke, Miyako, Sora, Yamato y Takeru. Mención del Taiora/Michi/Joumi.

Pautas: Exploración sexual. Pansexualidad.

Advertencia: contenido adulto. OoC. Universo Alterno.

* * *

.

.

.

«El encuentro de una mujer consigo misma es un juego con riesgos serios. Una danza divina _»_

Paulo Cohelo- _Once minutos._

.

.

.

* * *

CAPÍTULO I.

 _Deseo reprimido._

Los muelles de la cama rechinaban, el olor a encerrado y del cloro barato se fundían, lastimando su sensible olfato. Cerró los ojos y su mundo se volvió oscuro.

«¿Qué hago aquí?» se preguntó Hikari.

Daisuke dejó salir un sonido gutural extraño, ella mordió su labio y apretó fuerte los dientes. Lo rodeó con sus manos, el torso sudado y resbaloso la impulsaba a alejarlo de sí, aunque no lo hizo, estaba demasiado tensa para hacerlo.

—Hikari… —Él susurraba su nombre, deseoso.

Hikari abrió los ojos y miró hacia el techo. Sentía las envestidas de Daisuke chocar contra la pelvis, apretaba su masculinidad por dentro, friccionando en las paredes de su feminidad lo sentía como un intruso; salía y entraba de ella en movimientos repetitivos y apresurados. El estallido no tardó en llegar, desparramando todo el espeso liquido sobre el vientre de la muchacha.

«Oh, cierto, olvidamos usar el condón». No había nada romántico en ser bañada con esperma, pero en medio de la confusión, habían olvidado cuidarse, así que al menos agradeció el que no hubiera acabado dentro de ella.

Mientras jadeaba, el muchacho se echó hacia un lado. Hikari no se movió. Daisuke la atrajo para que quedara recostada sobre el hombro y la besó en la frente.

—¿Te ha gustado? —preguntó, la sonrisa en sus labios era acabada, placida.

«No. —pensó ella—. Fue extraño. Brusco. Acelerado».

Paradójicamente asintió, solo para no herir el ego del novio; cubriendo la desnudez con la sábana se arrulló dentro del abrazo de Daisuke.

—Te amo, bebé —dijo el muchacho—. Te amo de verdad.

Para no dar una respuesta Hikari lo besó en los labios.

Aquél día la niña pequeña del grupo se convirtió en mujer. La primera vez con su novio, con un hombre y los cuentos que por los pasillos del instituto se contaron se convertían en mitos inciertos para ella. No sintió elevarse el mundo, ni un corto circuito electrizar todo el cuerpo, no vio el cielo, ni ardió en las llamas del placer; Hikari había tenido relaciones sexuales: eso era todo, superficial, así sintió el encuentro. Lejos de imaginarse complacida, le daba la sensación de ser usada por sus propios deseos. No hubo chispas, no hubo fuegos artificiales, se sintió frustrada, ¿en dónde fueron a parar las emociones? Había sentido mucho más anhelo en sus tardes de morreos, cuando las manos de Daisuke se escapaban y hundía los dedos dentro de su intimidad o cuando se frotaban con la ropa puesta, pero, el mismo acto de hacer el amor, fue extraño, alejado de lo que usualmente sentía cuando era besada por él.

Tal vez fue culpa suya, tal vez debió de mostrar más pasión y no recluirse tanto en sus miedos y timidez por ser su primera vez. No toda la culpa debía de recaer en la inexperiencia de él, ¿verdad? Ella también era nueva en el mundo adulto. ¿Debía intentarlo nuevamente?

Se levantó y subió sobre Daisuke, dispuesta a descubrirlo.

.

Su amiga siempre tuvo esa naturaleza callada y tranquila, aquel aire místico que le recordaba a las playas en el invierno cuando estaban vacías y rugían sus olas frías e inalcanzables, escuchándose desde la lejanía. No obstante, Hikari nunca se vio melancólica como en ese momento, lucía pensativa, alejada de la realidad. Inmediatamente pensó en esos ataques oscuros que la rodeaban en sus peores días, desventajas de ser tan sensible al mundo, pero Hikari descartó la idea en cuanto Miyako preguntó.

—¿Entonces qué te sucede? —inquirió con violencia en su tono de voz.

Ya había perdido la paciencia. Si le sucedía algo grave, ella debía de contárselo a alguien.

—Es muy íntimo —contestó, apretándose a uno de los cojines de su alcoba.

—Pero te está consumiendo, tienes que contárselo a alguien. ¿No confías en mí?

—Miyako, claro que confío en ti, sucede que me da un poco de vergüenza. Es que… yo he dormido con Daisuke y…

Contó todo lo que había ocurrido, el segundo encuentro…, la tercera, cuarta y quinta cita en los diferentes _Love Hotel_ y en que ninguna de todas esas veces sintió absolutamente nada estando con el otro. Nada.

—Le das demasiadas vueltas —acusó la de lentes, recalcando lo _normal_ que era la situación—. Te dije: es comprensible que te sientas así. Muchas mujeres sienten lo mismo que tú. Es cuestión de acostumbrarse y ver el sexo como lo que es y no maximizarlo demasiado.

—Me siento rara, Miyako. Diferente. Como si hiciera algo malo —«…Como si engañara a Daisuke».

—Tener sexo no es malo —Miyako la miró, luego levantó los brazos alejando la flojera del cuerpo—. ¡Es una delicia! —sonrió para darle ánimos a Hikari.

Contrario a lo que creía transmitir la muchacha, Hikari se sobrecogió, apretando mucho más fuerte el cojín.

—¿Entonces la del problema soy yo? —cuestionó.

Miyako sonrió con cariño para luego acercarse Hikari y la abrazó, pegando su cabeza a la de su amiga.

—Dejaste de ser una niña, eres ahora una mujer. Te sentirás extraña, llegar a _home_ no es igual a jugar en la segunda base. No haces nada malo. Si no te sientes preparada para seguir con esto, debes hablarlo con Daisuke. Si crees que puedes con ello, explora tu sexualidad y descubre qué zonas encienden _el fuego de tu pasión_.

Lo último había sido dicho medio en serio, medio en broma. Miyako se puso de pie y salió a buscar comida en el refrigerador de los Yagami, aprovechando que solo estaban ellas dos en casa. Hikari lo pensó en solitario… ¿ _explorarse_ despertaría su lado seductor y el lado que debía ser seducido?

Hablaron un poco más de esto y de aquello mientras acaban de hacer los mandados de la escuela, la de cabello lila le explicaba matemática a la amiga; Hikari se notaba más tranquila cuando preguntaba a Miyako que tenía más experiencia que ella, pese a que sus gustos no eran los mismos.

* * *

CAPÍTULO II

 _Placer culpable._

Había soñado con su novio, hablar de Daisuke durante la tarde pudo influir en sus sueños; en ellos estaban en su casa, hacían el amor, ella sobre él se movía fuerte y agitado, sus senos rebotaban en cada salto que daba sobre el novio, apretaba los hombros de su amante mientras dejaba salir el aliento de su boca. En sus sueños Daisuke la miraba como en la vida real: el anhelo brillaba en sus ojos, pero ¿por qué? Se suponía que ya era suya, que ya la tenía toda para él, ¿por qué seguir anhelando un deseo que ya se había cumplido?

—Te amo —le dijo y ella quiso cachetearlo: rompía le momento. Quería alcanzar el orgasmo y él no la dejaba hacerlo poniendo el corazón de por medio, destruyendo el _climax_ que a ella tanto le costó alcanzar—. ¿Tú me amas? —Daisuke negó, irónico, comenzaba a llorar—. No, claro que no lo haces.

Despertó agitada. Se abrazaba a una almohada y gotas de sudor bajaban por sus sienes, el corazón acelerado daba brincos en su interior, en medio de sus piernas dolía, un dolor que punzaba agradable y que la invitaba tocarse en donde más palpitaba la sangre. Durante un segundo pudo ver la imagen de Daisuke tomándola por las caderas con ella de rodillas, el vello púbico de él acariciando sus nalgas, el retorcido juego en donde ella quedaba a su merced mientras él hacía uso de su dominio. Vaya que eran pensamientos fuertes, pero en sus fantasías quería que su hombre la tratase como una de esas mujeres pre-pagadas a las que las sutilezas y delicadezas no les acompañaban. Quizás compararse con una mujer de la _mala vida_ sería ir muy lejos, solo le bastaba con que Daisuke dejara de comportarse como un niño al que le da miedo cortar una flor delicada. Deseaba que la cogiera con fuerza mientras su virilidad la azotaba por dentro, haciendo sonar la piel como manoplas de plástico que se golpeaban entre sí.

Los dedos descendieron hasta quedar debajo de la tela de algodón, sus calzones húmedos, todo su sexo hinchado clamando una caricia. Hundió los dedos en su sexo guiándose por el placer de la caricia; todo el cuerpo reaccionó, Hikari soltó el aire en medio de sus dientes, el siseo se convirtió en un gemido que viajó más de prisa que los pensamientos que pudo haber tenido, «¿y si papá y mamá están en casa?» —golpeó el razonamiento de pronto. Sacó la mano de sus bragas como si estas quemaran y abrió los ojos por primera vez, dándose cuenta de que estaba en su habitación con todas las luces de la casa apagadas.

—He soñado —se dijo para tranquilizarse, mas podía olfatear su propio olor desde las yemas de los dedos de su mano.

Sacudió la cabeza, negando sus deseos. Su madre siempre le hubo dicho que las niñas buenas no se tocaban la zona en medio de sus piernas. La descubrió a los seis años tocándose _allí…_ mientras tomaba una ducha en la tina; Yuuko se escandalizó por completo, ella no lo comprendió, ¿qué estaba haciendo mal? Entonces la mamá le dijo que, si lo hacía, tocarse, no sería una niña buena, que no se casaría con un buen hombre, que básicamente su vida se iría al caño por permitirse sentir placer al acariciarse. Lo tuvo presente, incluso en la adolescencia, incluso cuando no mantenía relaciones sexuales con Daisuke, pese a requerir de duchas frías después de las sesiones de besos. Hikari nunca atendió al deseo de masturbarse; en una oportunidad lo intentó y el remordimiento la llevó a pensar en que estaba manchada, sucia.

Dejó la cama y caminó fuera del cuarto. Las luces, como intuyó, estaban apagadas. Aquello solo quería decir que sus padres no estaban en casa, Taichi tampoco debía de estar. Sin embargo, cuando cruzaba el pasillo hacia la cocina notó la luz filtrarse debajo de la puerta entrecerrada de la alcoba de su hermano. Se le hizo extraño que llegara a casa sin hacer ruidos, tampoco había estado durmiendo tan profundamente como para no escuchar su escándalo. Se acercó hasta la puerta y levantó la mano con intensión de llamar, Taichi después de todo era un chico mayor y si sus padres decidieron separarlos cuando ella se convertía en una señorita, había sido por algo, aprender que debía de respetar el espacio del hermano nunca requirió ser tratado como problema.

No obstante, la mano de Hikari no llegó a tocar la madera de la puerta. En vez de ello se quedó paralizada, confundida, avergonzada sería una mejor palabra para escribir sus sentimientos.

—¡Oh, Taichi! —volvió a escuchar.

Su imaginación no le jugaba una broma: el hermano estaba teniendo relaciones con una chica y ni se molestó en cerrar la puerta de su alcoba debidamente.

—Eh, Sora, espera, se me acalambró una pierna.

La risa de la otra se hizo escuchar, Hikari no supo por qué no regresaba los pasos, ni cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando la blancura de la puerta. Solo sabía que cuando volvió en sí, Sora volvía a gemir el nombre de su hermano.

¡Qué retorcido! Tapó la boca con la mano y echó un paso hacia atrás. No podía ser. ¡Era su hermano! Sí, lo era, pero se sentía atraída por los sonidos de placer que Sora dejaba escapar. La curiosidad la llamaba a empujar la puerta y asomar su rostro a través de la pequeña fisura que se abriría. Apenas logró distinguir el cuerpo de Sora sobre el de su hermano. No pudo mirar por más de tres segundos; fueron suficientes para grabar dentro de su memoria la imagen magistral de su cuñada que echaba el cuerpo hacia atrás imperiosa, como una conquistadora romana, poderosa; sin embargo, había sido demasiado. Dio marcha atrás, tropezando con Miko quien maulló cuando le pisó la cola sin querer. Hikari casi cayó al suelo, pero se movió grácil, manteniendo el equilibrio y corrió hacia su habitación. Cerró la puerta con el pestillo y dejó caer su cuerpo al suelo.

El corazón le palpitaba acelerado, no podía acallarlo, aunque quisiera. ¿Qué había sido eso? Se hubo excitado con los gemidos de Sora, eso había sido. Pero, ¿su hermano era el que…? Negó al borde de las lágrimas. ¿Tan mal estaba de la cabeza como para que su hermano y cuñada la terminaran excitando? ¿Desde cuándo solo pensaba en sentir ese tipo de placer?

Taichi llegó más pronto de lo que ella pensó llegaría. Cerró los ojos, contó hasta tres; sus pasos eran cada vez más fuertes.

—Hikari, ¿estás allí? —Tocó la puerta—. Ey, Hikari…

Se apretó las rodillas, recogiendo los pies.

—Dijiste que no había nadie en casa —escuchó murmurar a Sora.

—Lo siento, tú viste que llamé y nadie respondió. Lo más probable es que haya estado durmiendo, ¿no crees?

—Pero… —Yagami abrió la puerta antes de que Sora terminara de hablar.

No miró a la muchacha a la cara, ¿cómo podría? En cambio, se detuvo a ver a su hermano; contrario a lo que creyó podía sentir, Hikari no miró a Taichi con otros ojos, quizás cierto retorcijón acompañó sus sentimientos, pero iban más ligado a las ganas de vomitar que a cualquier tipo de pasión incestuosa que pudo haber nacido y atormentarle. La sola idea la mareaba.

— _Oni-chan_ —saludó—. ¿Qué pasa? —fingió, era la única salida que le quedaba para evitar la vergonzosa conversación que se anunciaba.

Taichi miró a Sora y arrugó el ceño, Sora compartió la misma mirada en donde se preguntaban si estaba bien el seguirle la corriente a Hikari para ver si se hacía la tonta o en realidad no los hubo visto.

Se pasó una mano por la nuca y habló, torpe.

—¿Tú… saliste hace poco a… no sé, beber agua o algo así? —Sora se tapó los ojos: Taichi era un bruto que no atendía a las sutilezas.

—He estado durmiendo hasta que llamaste a mi puerta. Me preocupan, ¿qué sucede?

Taichi abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró de inmediato. Volvió a ver a Sora, pidiéndole esta vez con el gesto que dejaran el tema así. Si Hikari había visto o escuchado lo que habían estado haciendo, se lo sacaría luego de preparar la cena y que estuvieran a solas.

—No es nada —le dijo—. Con Sora pensábamos ir a hacer tortillas para la cena, ¿quieres?

Hikari le sonrió y se abrió paso entre ellos.

Durante todo el rato que estuvieron los tres juntos la menor de los Yagami se sintió rara, celosa al ver los jugueteos de su hermano y la novia. No dejaba de imaginar a Sora sucumbiendo ante el placer que le dejaba el encuentro con Taichi: Esa pose triunfal, esa manera de convertirse en la dueña de sus propias fantasías; era como si no temiera demostrar a Taichi que ella también podía disfrutar del encuentro sexual y aquello la abrumaba. La imagen mental no se borraba, por un segundo en el que no se dio cuenta, se imaginó en el lugar de su hermano, el escalofrío le cubrió la espalda.

.

Hikari miraba hacia el techo de su habitación, estaba en pantaletas y con la camisa del pijama nada más, no hacía fresco aquella noche, por lo tanto, las frazadas yacían también en el suelo. Acabando de despedir a Sora entró a su habitación donde se encerró, los padres llegaron a darle las buenas noches minutos después y desde entonces mantuvo la puerta bajo llave. Sus pensamientos estaban lejos de formarse, eran vagos, eran lejanos, estaban perdidos en una imagen inexistente de un par de senos más grande que el promedio, de una espalda erguida y una expresión placentera.

Cerró los ojos, llevando la mano a su vientre. Esta vez no paró la caricia, exploró aquella zona jamás explorada y no se detuvo, sino hasta haber acabado.

* * *

CAPÍTULO III

 _Sin sentimientos de por medio._

Todo sucedió una noche de verano, a un año de haber terminado con Daisuke, Hikari se había alejado de las relaciones románticas; tuvo varias citas con otros chicos en las que no se vio conectada con ninguno, comenzaba a creer que se volvía asexuada, Miyako le decía que mientras se sintiera atraída por cualquier persona no podría serlo jamás; se lo demostró esa noche, en la cabaña frente al mar. Cada encuentro sexual la hacía sentir mucho más vacía, como si dormir con estos chicos la acabaran, dejándola mucho más hueca. Sumado a sus problemas, Daisuke ya no le hablaba, al menos no como antes, pese a ello, salían de vez en cuando junto a Iori, Miyako y Ken. Quedaron durante el verano en salir a la playa, los chicos habían ido a una fogata con unos amigos que conocieron durante el día, mientras que las muchachas quedaron a cuidar la posada. Como pasarían la noche sin hacer nada en particular, compraron una botella de vino, hicieron un asado de mariscos y alquilaron en la televisión una película romántica de las malas que a Hikari le hacían reír y a Miyako llorar.

—Es la última vez que dejo que alquiles este tipo de películas.

—Sí, como que si con Takeru no tuvieras que ver las mismas.

Hikari sorbió de la copa, los movimientos de sus manos comenzaban a parecer ajenos a ella, lentos, torpes; miró la botella de vino, ya sabía la razón de ello: esta estaba vacía.

—Hace mucho que no hablo con él —respondió. Miyako se ponía de pie, recogiendo los platos de la mesa central y la botella de vino—. Desde que se fue a vivir a Francia nos hablamos poco.

Miyako habló desde la cocina.

—Siempre creí que te gustaba Takeru.

La otra se echó a reír.

—Es lo que decían todos. ¿Qué pasa con eso? Los chicos y las chicas pueden ser amigos.

La amiga regresó, con otra botella (no de vino) en la mano y la sonrisa de _sabes-que-mientes_ en los labios.

—Paso —le dijo Hikari al ver la bebida.

Demasiado licor para una noche.

—Nada de eso, es noche de chicas, la botella es hembra. Mira cómo nos mira, desea que saquemos de debajo de la mesa nuestros oscuros secretos.

—¿Este es el método que usas cuando sales con tus novias? ¿emborracharlas?

Miyako se echó a reír con ganas. Se lanzó sobre el sofá mullido y se sentó sobre las piernas, vertió del sake barato en la copa y le bebió, pasando la copa a la amiga.

—¡Bingo! —Que arrugara la cara tras el trago le hizo a Hikari mantener la postura de no beber, pese a ello, cogió la bebida—. ¿Qué comes que adivinas? De alguna manera debo seducirlas. Pero no te creas tanto, ¿quieres? Sé que no eres de ese tipo de mujer y lo respeto.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura de que no lo soy? —El cuestionamiento Yagami hizo que Miyako abriera la boca, formando una pequeña O en ella.

Hikari jugueteó con la copa dentro de sus manos, tamboriteando las uñas sobre el cristal. Tenía dudas que la carcomían desde siempre, pero nunca sintió el valor de preguntarle a la única persona que pudiera responder a sus preguntas. Miyako siempre fue de las que se comía al mundo, pese a sus propias inseguridades. Apretó fuerte la copa y bebió del sake, el alcohol quemó las paredes de su estómago.

—Miyako —dijo, la otra le miraba con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo supiste que te gustaban las mujeres?

La aludida le quitó la bebida y tragó, carraspeando.

—Cuando te llama más mirar los cuerpos de las porristas que el de los jugadores de basquetbol, te das cuenta de que no eres heterosexual —respondió.

Hikari guardó silencio, Miyako le pasó nuevamente la bebida. El trago seguía quemando en la garganta.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —quiso saber Miyako—. No me digas que de nuevo estás pensando cosas raras sobre tu sexualidad. Ya te lo dije: que hayas tenido malas experiencias románticas no te hace asexual, ni lesbiana. Te tienes que sentir atraída por las chicas si ese fuera el caso.

—No —Meneó la cabeza, miraba sus manos—. El problema es que sí me siento atraída por una mujer.

Miyako abrió los parpados hasta que ya no pudo hacerlo más, la mandíbula casi se le cae al escuchar la confesión.

—¡¿Estás enamorada de mí?! —bromeó, Hikari levantó la cara para mirarle con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa incrédula—. Ya me dejo de bromas. ¡Guao! Esto es… importante, Hikari. ¿Estás segura? ¿Sé quién es la muchacha? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Es Sora, la novia de mi hermano, por eso no te lo había dicho.

Miyako tuvo toda la intención de pegar un grito al cielo, pero se contuvo al mirar la sombra que se formó en la mirada triste de Hikari.

—Puede que te estés apresurando. Conozco a Sora, es una chica muy cariñosa y pueda que candente a su manera, quizás te hayan confundido esos atributos de ella.

—Pensé en eso, ¿sabes cómo me di cuenta que me atraía? Fue después de… —Rio, porque lo que dijo no podría haberlo dicho sin que el alcohol hubiese ayudado a sacarlo de adentro—. Los vi manteniendo relaciones sexuales una vez.

—¡¿A tu hermano y cuñada?!

Ella asintió, tímida.

—No me molestaría que me gustaran las chicas, pero ¿por qué justo la novia de mi hermano? No acepto estos sentimientos, prefiero creer que es mentira. Salgo con estos chicos buscando que alguno me diga que mis sentimientos no son verdaderos, cada uno de ellos me confirman justo lo contrario.

—Eso debe apestar, pero ahora creo que estás más confundida que nunca, pudo haber sido…

—Te digo que eso pensé, que había confundido todos mis sentimientos al haberla visto intimidar. Miyako, hace un año de eso y sigo viéndola con los mismos ojos, estoy deseosa de ella y no puedo mentir más.

—La copa se ha acabado. ¿Quieres una nueva ronda? La situación lo amerita.

Hablaron largo del tema. Miyako se ponía al día de los sentimientos de Hikari, podía sentir su pena y la lucha con todos los demonios que la intentaban someter. Hablar de sus sentimientos le hizo bien a la otra, fue como quitarse un peso de encima. Conforme relataba sus experiencias, sentía que podía decirle todo a Miyako, que podía confiar en que no sería juzgada. Una especie de conexión las abrumó, el sake y el vino mezclados, los deseos dormidos, el alcohol sobre todo llevaron a que Miyako besara en los labios a Hikari. La aludida la miró, confundida.

—Lo siento, sentí que necesitabas un poco de amor al estilo chica-chica —Se encogió de hombros, había sido solo una travesura-

Hikari le sonrió y la tomó por el cuello, guiando sus labios de vuelta a sentir los suyos. Miyako le correspondió, hasta que se dio cuenta de que podía salirse la situación de sus manos.

—Hikari, esto es…

—… Solo un juego, lo sé —Volvió a acercar su boca.

La noche no acabó en solo besos inocentes: durmieron juntas.

Sabía que estaba mal comparar, pero Miyako la llevó a sentir la suavidad de las nubes nocturnas y ver en colores el mundo como con Daisuke, ni ninguno de los otros chicos con los que estuvo, nunca lo hubo hecho. Por primera vez, su cuerpo tembló como consecuencia de un orgasmo verdadero, para nada fingido, una mujer podía reconocer los puntos débiles en otra y sacar provecho de ello. Se dejó consumir como el fuego consume la leña, se convertía en un carbón fácil de excitar ante el más mínimo estímulo de una llama llamada Inoue Miyako.

Sus encuentros íntimos se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes e intensos por un periodo prolongado.

* * *

CAPÍTULO IV

 _Corazón remendado. Hebras de oro._

El siguiente mensaje entró de golpe a su buzón.

[21:03] **Takeru Takaishi:** _No me lo habías dicho que terminaste con Daisuke._

Hikari dejó el lápiz sobre el escritorio y respondió lo más rápido que pudo.

[21:04] **Hikari:** _Tú tampoco me dijiste que estabas saliendo con esa francesa :)_

Miró la pantalla del teléfono esperando que respondiera inmediatamente, al menos para ella, responder rápido era una prioridad; mordió su labio, hablar con Takeru después de tanto tiempo la ponía nerviosa.

El teléfono vibró sobre la madera del escritorio.

[21:07] **Takeru Takaishi:** _Creía que podría romper tu corazón si te lo contaba así sin más 3:)_

Hikari sonrió como tonta. Se levantó de frente al escritorio y se echó sobre la cama mullida con el teléfono en lo alto.

[21:07] **Hikari:** _¿En serio? Según sé todos sabían que el que estaba enamorado de mí eras tú._

[21:08] **Takeru Takaishi:** _Y lo estaba, pero tú salías con el hermano de la loca que acosaba al mío. Ahora eres la culpable de que haga chistes que ocultan mi despecho._

[21:10] **Hikari:** _Eso lo hacías desde que eras un niño._

[21:10] **Takeru Takaishi** _ **:**_ _Eso solo confirma que desde niño me traías loco por ti :P_

[21:11] **Hikari:** _¿En serio tienes novia? Me parece que estás flirteando conmigo ñ.ñ_

[21:12] **Takeru Takaishi:** _Yo flirteo con todas, eso decías._

Hikari dejó descansar el teléfono sobre su pecho. Terminar con Miyako habría supuesto para ella una perdida que la destrozó por dentro. Supo siempre que Miyako no la miraba con esos ojos, era su mejor amiga, pero hasta allí. Esa noche de copas que se extendió por varios meses la hizo sentir como nunca antes se sintió con ningún chico. «Era un juego», se lo repetía siempre, pero cuando Miyako comenzó a salir con Ken, tomando por sorpresa al mundo entero y, sobre todo a la comunidad lesbiana (no tanto a Hikari que estaba al tanto de que Miyako era bisexual), ella se desmoronó. Hubo cultivado sentimientos de amor hacia su mejor amiga que no fueron correspondidos, Takeru había llegado como un caballero de armadura brillante para distraerla del torbellino oscuro que la cubrió, al menos ya no se iba de flor en flor buscando volver a sentir lo que Miyako le hizo sentir. Extrañaba charlar con su mejor amigo, deseaba poder tenerlo cerca y abrazarlo para que él le dijera que todo estaría bien.

El teléfono volvió a vibrar, Hikari pegó un saltillo, estaba quedándose dormida cuando su pecho tembló.

[22:13] **Takeru Takaishi:** _Hay un favor que quería pedirte…_

 _._

El clima alrededor de la playa había sido frío, en esa época del año no había muchos visitantes en el lugar; un señor que vendía conos de nieve estaba sentado a unos cuantos metros de ella. Se abrazó, envolviendo la bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

Cerca de la costa estaba el chico que vestía todo de negro, llevaba sobre su hombro una funda del mismo color que contenía una guitarra por dentro, al menos Hikari intuyó que era una guitarra.

Se puso de pie, las huellas que dejaba se marcaban en la arena mojada.

—¿Eres el hermano de Takeru? —preguntó al chico de cabello rubio.

Él la miró sin hacer nada más que asentir lento. Tenía un aura solitaria que combinaba con las olas del mar en invierno.

—Me pidió que te diera esto —extendió un paquete de papel marrón, anudado por un cordón verde—. Dijo que debías de tratarlo con cuidado.

Una ventisca fría golpeó fuerte. El muchacho de ojos azules intensos como el cielo mismo entrecerró los parpados, tomando el paquete.

—Gracias —dijo, nada más.

La voz de Yamato no se parecía a la que imaginaba que tendría, solo en ese momento se percató de que había creado un perfil del muchacho dentro de su cabeza y ya había errado una de sus cualidades; sin embargo, el tono suave y perdido había calado en ella, haciéndola tiritar. ¿Es que le atraía el chico lindo que se parecía a su mejor amigo? Era demasiado pronto para pensar en ello, ¿no?

—Lamento que mi hermano te haya arrastrado a esto.

—No te preocupes, era yo quien la tenía guardada después de todo.

Yamato Ishida no tuvo más intensiones de seguir la conversación, Hikari Yagami lo miraba, tampoco quería hablar, mucho menos marcharse. Lo vio abrir el paquete y sacar la armónica dorada de la caja, una ligera sonrisa se bordeó en un lado de su rostro.

—Ese canalla —farfulló, divertido.

En ese momento vio el matiz entre el negro y el blanco que definía al muchacho misterioso y galante.

—¿Quieres tomar un café? —preguntó sin cuestionar si la invitación era apropiada.

Se detuvieron sus pulsaciones al darse cuenta del atrevimiento. Los ojos azules volvían a mirar sobre ella, no había ninguna expresión que le dijera a Hikari que su presencia era bien recibida. Tragó pesado, pensando en retractarse de la invitación, no obstante, Yamato mencionó que había un café no muy lejos de donde estaban.

.

Tiempo después de ese encuentro, descubrieron que no solo tenían a Takeru en común, Taichi era frecuente en el círculo de amistades de Yamato en la universidad, había sido por él que volvieron a reunirse después de tomar aquella taza de café frente al mar.

Un fin de semana de esos en donde el muchacho de cabellos rebeldes daba fiestas excedidas en el apartamento que alquilaba en Tokio, desde que terminó con Sora se le notaba desenfrenado, su nueva novia era una versión igual de escandalosa que él. Juntos se veían hermosos, una pareja explosiva en donde ella era la bonita y popular, y él el rimbombante chico que llamaba la atención por su personalidad fresca y jovial. Hikari había ido a visitarlo por casualidad, pensó en marcharse cuando se sintió como pez fuera del agua, pero el rostro de Yamato apareció en medio de la pequeña multitud fiestera. Él fue quien se acercó a ella, sonriéndole de medio lado, el alivio marcaba su aura: también estaba feliz de reconocer una cara amigable.

—De todas las personas que creí me encontraría, tú eres la sorpresa de la noche.

El acercamiento de Ishida produjo un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Soy invitada de honor, he venido por culpa del dueño de casa.

Yamato le había dejado en claro a Hikari que era una persona que decía poco, pero ella veía cómo sus emociones salían a flote cuando lo miraba directo a los ojos. Podía leerlo y, el hacerlo la hacía sentir especial, cercana, viejos amigos que no se ocultaban ni un solo aspecto de sus vidas.

—No pensé que alguien como tú pudiera tener relación con ese idiota de Taichi.

Hikari soltó una risilla.

—Es mi hermano ese idiota —Yamato alzó las cejas, sorprendido, ella rio todavía más que antes—. ¿No nos parecemos?

Él negó con la sorpresa desdibujándose.

—Son como el día y la noche, aunque esa mueca que haces cuando te ríes se parece un poco a la de él.

Hikari bajó la cara, esperando esconder el nuevo sonrojo. Las manos frías, no por el clima, sudaban. Tragó pesado, «Yamato me mira. Me mira». Podía verse como una chiquilla al que su amor platónico le decía _hola_ haciéndola explotar, se controló, obligándose a ello.

—¿Quieres ir afuera? —propuso el muchacho—. Aquí adentro hace mucho calor, el ruido, las personas…

.

Encendió un cigarrillo, se recargaba en la puerta de la entrada al edificio. Hikari se sentó en uno de los escalones. Hablaron de cosas triviales, Yamato, cuando el cigarro se consumió, tomó asiento al lado de la muchacha que se ocultaba en medio de sus hombros y piernas.

—¿Tienes frío? –preguntó, dejando caer la chaqueta de cuero sobre la espalda de la otra.

—Gracias —dijo—. Pero no es necesario.

Yamato no le respondió, apoyaba su cuerpo en las manos, miraba hacia el cielo estrellado.

—Para alguien que le gusta la soledad, sueñas demasiado con las estrellas.

—¿Tú dices? —le sonrió con cariño, como si le prestara caso omiso.

Ella se las arregló para darle continuidad a la conversación que él cortó en seco.

—A veces creo que puedo leerte, pero entonces callas y… no sé quién eres.

—Nos hemos visto solo dos veces en nuestras vidas.

—¿Eso debería de ser una razón en contra de mi argumento? Siento que me atraes como la estática atrae las motas de anime…

Yamato expulsó una risilla burlona.

—¿Quién usa esa analogía? ¿No es más normal decir como el imán al metal?

—Estás siendo un pesado.

—¿Qué esperas que responda a la confesión de una niña que va a la escuela secundaria?

Hikari guardó silencio. Yamato la miró por el rabillo del ojo, ya no tenía su atención, estaba cabizbaja y ceñuda.

Suspiró hondo, válgame Dios, no estaba seguro de por qué lo haría, pero sentía que debía de darle una explicación: no era un canalla con todo el mundo porque le gustase serlo.

—Las personas dañadas como yo no saben apreciar los buenos sentimientos.

—¿Dañadas?

—Takeru debió de haberte contado mucho sobre mí. Nunca pude superar que mi madre se fuera de casa, el divorcio de mis padres, que me alejaran de mi hermano menor; abandoné a mi padre cuando tuve diecisiete años para vivir solo a costa del poco éxito que tuvo mi banda. He llevado una vida de vicios que no tienen cabida a los sentimientos de una niña como tú.

—Y aun así te abres ante mí.

—Eso es porque tú lo has hecho primero.

—Me estás dando excusas para rechazarme, ¿o es que me dices esto para que me quede pese a que…?

Yamato dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Hikari. La muchacha no movió ni un musculo para que este no se arrepintiera de crear ese espacio íntimo que se formó a raíz de su acción despreocupada.

—Me equivoqué —susurró—. Tienes más parecidos con él, eres muy terca.

Hikari ladeó la cabeza y lo besó en la boca, aprovechándose de lo vulnerable que parecía como un hermoso ángel que dormía en su regazo.

* * *

CAPÍTULO ULTIMO

 _Quién me apasiona. Quién me ama._

Despertó como si el sueño continuara al abrir los ojos, más allá de la ventana se mostraba un mundo diferente al que siempre miró cuando vivió en Japón. Hikari dejó la cama, desnuda completamente y miró a través del cristal: la Torre Eiffel se mostraba ante sus ojos. Takeru no vivía cerca del monumento reconocido por el mundo entero, pero había pensado que pasar su primera noche juntos debía ser en un lugar especial. Miró hacia la cama, la inocente imagen de un chico estrujaba su corazón. Cogió el albornoz de uno de los muebles y cubrió su desnudez. El sol todavía no entibiaba el día, el vaho salía de su boca volando fuera del edificio. La ciudad era mucho más bonita cuando la cubría una blanca e inmaculada capa de nieve.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo el frío calar su piel.

.

Se miraron fijo, Yamato tenía el torso desnudo, iba descalzo y el pantalón negro sobresaltaba el matiz de su piel pálida; Hikari lo había interceptado en su propio apartamento, se podía observar la lucha interna que libraba el muchacho consigo mismo. Apretó la tela del pantalón, bajó la cara, pegando la frente de la pared en el pasillo que daba hacia su habitación.

—¿Por qué? —Hikari preguntó, apretando la nota que tenía en la mano—. Pensé que…

—Ya vete.

—¿Qué?

—Te lo dije ya, vete. ¿Qué haces aquí?

La muchacha bajó los hombros, no comprendía qué había pasado para que la tratara así.

—¿Es porque soy menor que tú? Sé que soy una niña ante tus ojos, pero creceré y…

Yamato suspiró pesado. Su frente pegada a la pared se frotaba, frustrado.

—Ya vete, Hikari Yagami. No deberías de estar aquí.

.

Takeru se despertó, tardó un poco en darse cuenta de lo que había vivido la noche pasada, pero, cuando respondió, la sonrisa llena de felicidad se talló en su rostro. La cama amplia y fría sin el calor del cuerpo de Hikari cerca lo hacía sentir como un extraño en ese lugar. Levantó la cara para buscarla, ella miraba concentrada hacia la ciudad.

—Ey —Hikari volteó a mirarlo—. ¿Qué haces?

—Observo.

—¿La Torre Eiffel?

—A las personas que madrugaron a pesar del frío.

—¿Sigues con la idea de crearles una historia del por qué actúan como actúan?

Hikari cerró los ojos, mostrando el baile de sus pestañas largas y lo largo de las curvas en sus labios.

—A veces lo hago solo para encontrarles un lugar. Yo también me he perdido en la multitud y no supe a donde ir. Hubiese sido lindo que alguien me diera un final feliz.

—¿No sería este el final feliz?

La sonrisa de Hikari se volvió triste, marcada por sus últimos años en búsqueda del amor.

—En cualquier caso, sería un comienzo, ¿no crees?

Takeru se levantó de la cama, verlo convertido en un hombre, caminando con tanta seguridad hacia ella solo con el bóxer puesto, la llevaba a comprarlo con el chico de sonrisa afable y bromista que paseó al lado suyo por los pasillos del instituto. La mano de él atrapó la mitad de su cara, su caricia fue suave como la de una pluma.

—¿Te sucede algo? —preguntó, rompió el espacio y besó su frente.

—Sabes lo que sucede.

—No me importa, te lo dije. Sabes que no me importa que tu…

.

Contra todo pronóstico, Hikari soltó el papel arrugado y corrió hacia donde estaba Yamato. Lo cogió fuerte por el cuello, suspendiéndose en el aire por poco tiempo antes de anudar sus piernas contorno a él; Yamato la sujetó por la cintura, estrechándola con el miedo de dejarla ir.

El calor del abrazo hizo reaccionar el cuerpo de ambos jóvenes. Hikari lo besaba con fuerza, duro, como si en sus labios pudiera aplacar la sed de su alma. Yamato la empujó contra la pared, inmovilizando las manos de Yagami contra ella, su manera de ejercer dominio sobre la mujer, su manera de ejercer dominio sobre sus propios demonios. Y es que con cada caricia que recibía de la muchacha, más insoportable y fuerte se volvían sus deseos de consumirla como si calara uno de sus viciosos cigarrillos; sabía que si la consumía no quedaría nada de ella: aquél era su mayor miedo.

Cuando separaban los besos de la boca del otro, sonaban como si clamaran ayuda, como si se ahogaran debajo del agua; incontrolable deseo que los envolvía en el frenesí de las caricias, dolía, hasta cierto punto, dolía cuando se separaban tan solo un centímetro. La pasión se desbordaba con cada segundo que nacía y moría. Era una locura, pensaba Hikari, él la seducía sin intentarlo, la hacía desesperar y perder la razón. ¿Quién, entonces, era el demente? Seguro que ambos, seguro que ninguno, seguro que lo no cuerdo en ellos se encontraba en el halo que los cubría como densa neblina y los hacía actuar como dos tontos locos deseosos del otro.

Se deshizo del agarre en sus muñecas y bajó las manos buscando la cremallera del pantalón vecino. Yamato subió el vestido, deslizando por el muslo el encaje. Las manos de Hikari se movían urgidas, tropezaban una y otra vez con la cremallera que no lograba bajar. Yamato la ayudó y, pronto, se introdujo dentro de ella. Un sonoro gemido salió de boca de la Yagami; el clamor se volvía satisfacción en cada movimiento que daba la cadera de Ishida.

Su primera vez juntos se desenvolvía en una vorágine de sentimientos, resultaba más fácil desbocar sus sentimientos a través del acto físico que con palabras. No hubo piel que no fue tatuada por sus huellas dactilares, besos que no dejaron vestigios de que uno se hizo dueño del otro. Hikari perdió todo dominio sobre sí misma: había encontrado en Yamato la pasión que ni con Miyako creyó haber encontrado.

Yamato, por otro lado, se consumía, pese a creer sería Hikari la que se perdería en los kilómetros de piel extensa que se extendía en medio de los dos.

.

—Entonces —preguntó Takeru—. ¿Lo amas?

Yagami lo miró, insondable. Takeru apretó el puño.

—Te amo a ti —respondió tras dar una mueca.

El cuerpo tenso de Takeru perdió toneladas de peso muerto de encima. Sonrió, aunque la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

.

Tenía todo preparado para dar el siguiente paso; las maletas hechas. Taichi la cogió dentro de un abrazo y la hizo girar.

—No puedo creer que mi hermanita se esté yendo a la universidad.

—Pero si no voy a la universidad —se rio cerca de su oreja—. Estudiaré fotografía en un curso de verano en Paris.

—Da lo mismo, te extrañaré, hermanita.

Por sobre el hombro de su hermano, la sonrisa amigable de Sora la despedía también. Recordaba haberla visto en el centro comercial una tarde, estaba de manos tomadas con un muchacho que cubría sus ojos azules detrás de un par de cristales. Fue durante su visita a Tokio, cuando Taichi estuvo de novio con esa tal Mimi Tachi… no sé qué. Por aquél entonces creyó que esa relación, que acabó por la mala cabeza de Taichi, no tendría una continuación feliz. Pero allí estaban juntos en nueva cuenta.

—¿Quieres explicarme que hace ella aquí? —le susurró suave mientras seguían abrazados.

—Nos cansamos de buscar, lo que ya teníamos, en otras personas.

—¿Estabilidad?

Taichi la dejó caer en el suelo, cuando lo miró, sonreía como un sol.

—No —Negó con la cabeza—. No del todo.

—¿Amor? —inquirió nuevamente, curiosa.

Taichi arrugó el ceño, la idea de que recordaba a Mimi se cruzó por la cabeza de su hermana.

—Sí y no. No lo sé —Taichi despeinó su corta cabellera, el gesto no se iba ni con el pasar de los años—. Amar es fácil, encontrar que alguien te llene, no tanto.

—Pero tú las amas a todas.

—Pero no todas son capaces de aceptarme con todos mis errores. Tampoco he sido capaz de acostumbrarme a otras chicas.

—Hablas como si te dieras por vencido.

—Hablo como quien ha comido peces suficientes como para saber con cual debe quedarse —Taichi y Hikari miraron a Sora, la aludida hojeaba una revista—. Solo no sigas mi ejemplo. Se deja mucho de uno mismo en el proceso.

Hikari miró a su hermano, que cogía la maleta suya, y luego a Sora; al menos se veían completos cuando estaban juntos, y al menos ella ya había pasado su enamoramiento hacia la pelirroja. Sus ojos no se detuvieron en Takenouchi, miró hacia la mesa de la cocina a un Yamato taciturno que jugaba con un tenedor en las manos.

.

—Es eso lo que buscas, ¿no? —Takeru preguntó, tomando asiento en la esquina de la cama.

Hasta ese momento fue en que Hikari reparó que se había vuelto a alejar de ella.

—No lo sé —contestó con sinceridad.

—Anoche…

—Fue increíble.

Takeru sonrió, de nuevo, la sonrisa no le hizo brillas los ojos.

Pero Hikari no le mentía. Miró el fondo que acompañaba a Takeru, la cama con sábanas blancas que olían a suavizante floral. Recordaría el aroma de Takeru y su primera vez juntos siempre que oliera un jazmín, lo recordaría con cariño: la primera vez que sintió cómo era ser amada, como sus caricias llegaron en besos suaves que caían como pasitos lentos sobre la piel; recordaría la delicadeza de su palma, el roce de sus labios finos, la tranquilidad con que la hizo suya, cómo la miraba, cómo la sentía y hacía sentir a ella. La rosa que le dio, el beso en el dorso de la mano cuando entraban al restaurante, su amor completo. Porque Takeru le demostraba que los sentimientos tenían mucho peso a la hora de entregar el cuerpo, porque Takeru era aire que la sostenía, porque Takeru la amaba y respetaba.

Esa primera vez fue diferente a estar con Yamato. Con Yamato había fuego; con Takeru era una ventisca que la hacían cerrar los ojos para perderse en la sensación.

Sentimientos y pasión. Dos hermanos.

—También lo recordaré así —le dijo el muchacho.

.

Tomó asiento en la mesa de la cocina y su mano. Él levantó la cara, tenía bolsas negras debajo de los ojos, pero no le hacía creer que se debían a noches de insomnio.

—Quédate —Le dijo, por primera vez desde que se conocieron estaba pensando en él y no en ella—. Por favor.

—Sabes que no puedo hacerlo —Yamato tensó la mano.

—Lo sé —Volvió a hundir la mirada en la brillantez del tenedor que yacía sobre la mesa.

Hikari se acercó, rodeándolo con los brazos y lo besó en la frente.

—Te extrañaré.

—No es un adiós definitivo. Regresaré.

Yamato sabía que mentía inconscientemente. Conocía sus sombras, sus miedos, las luces que la hacían brillar y que la dejaban luego a oscuras. Sabía que no regresaría, al menos no completa.

* * *

 **Epílogo.**

Desde los quince años anduvo buscando, conociendo, encontrándose. Había pasado de mano en mano. La habían querido y ella rechazado. Había amado y le rompieron el corazón. Buscó consuelo en ojos que la miraron vacía, hallando, asimismo, un vacío interno mayor. Entonces descubrió la pasión y poco después el amor, a ambos los abandonó en algún determinado momento.

Mirando las olas de la playa, en un abril gris, recordó la primera vez que vio el mar en sus ojos. Andaba perdida, sin curso, y él la había encontrado; se sintió atraída y no supo nunca explicar el porqué de ello, solo sabía que, si Yamato era el mar, ella querría hundirse en sus olas una y otra vez. Su hermano tenía razón: no todos aceptan los demonios ajenos. Por eso tuvo que decirle adiós a Takeru. Si bien, lo amaba, pero amaba al Takeru de catorce años que dejó Japón, como él amaba a la Hikari que no se liaba con chicas, ni dormía con hombres solo porque sí, ¿había cometido un error? No lo sabía, y si lo hubiese hecho, nunca se daría cuenta de ello porque era feliz con su decisión.

—Al final terminé siendo mucho más oscura que tú.

Yamato cogió su mano, el viento sopló, Hikari cerró los ojos.

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Por qué al final terminé siendo gris?

La muchacha se echó a reír sin dar una respuesta.

Era cierto que no todos aceptarían sus demonios, pero a ella solo le importaba que él la mirara sin importarle arder en sus llamas.

.

* * *

 **Notas de autor. SPOILER ALERT PARA JK (si lee esto)**

Sé lo que están pensando. Pero no quise basarme mucho en los sentimientos en este fic. Se supone que trato la exploración sexual de Hikari y su confusión, así que me detuve a mostrar esa etapa de su vida y no toda ella (por ello se puede ver muy OoC) y que con ningún chico llegó a sentirse plena; me dio pena con Daisuke (eso de no satisfacer a su chica), pero si no lo notaron, ella no lo quería de ese modo. También está esa escena rara de Taichi y Sora, supongo que me dejé influenciar en ese manga-fanart en donde ella los descubre y se excita, pero me he documentado (preguntado a personas con hermanas y hermanos) y dicen que no niegan que se excitarían en una situación así, no por los hermanos, sino por la escena explicita de sexo. Con el final, Takeru iba a ser el _end game_ de Hikari, pero el Yamakari me pudo. Sorry, los vi mejor desarrollado. Además, creo que Hikari en el fic no lo deja ver, pero ella se había enamorado de Yamato y todo lo que este personaje dañado representaba.


End file.
